Good Morning
by lemon-sprinkles
Summary: Waking up in the morning had never been so good for Chris since he started seeing Wesker. WeskerxChris Smut- A companion piece to 'State of Flux'


_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in the below piece of fiction- Capcom does_

_ Warnings: Graphic MalexMale sex_

**Authors Note: **You asked for it, and here it is! The 'alternate' piece of chapter 30 of State of Flux. You don't need to read State of Flux to read this, but I think it helps to enjoy the story further! Anyways, on to the shameless manporn! Oh, also, this goes out to my 'secret admirer'! You know who you are..._  
_

* * *

It was strange, mused Chris, how accustomed he and Wesker had become to seeing each other in the morning. What was even stranger was how quickly they became used to 'living together' in the strictest sense of the term.

For the past week, the building Chris lived in was having outer facial construction, with the old brickwork coming off only to be replaced with cheap beige siding that would no doubt warp in the summer heat. Chris had decided that he would really rather not wake up at six in the morning for two weeks because of the noise, look out his window to six men climbing around outside his apartment, and have one of them no doubt look inside on the very day Chris decided to wear his heart print boxers to bed.

So he managed to convince Wesker to let him stay with him for a few weeks while the men finished their construction- an event that was already giving most people who lived there a headache. Well, he didn't so much convince him as he bribed him by arriving outside his apartment with a duffle bag in one hand and a coupon for a free lemon meringue pie slice at the local bakery in the other.

But what mattered was, for the fifth time this week, Chris was standing in the bathroom with only his boxers on, a toothbrush shoved in his mouth, and his hair a complete mess while Wesker stood a slight distance behind him, dressed in a similar fashion except he had managed to get some pants on and fix his hair somewhat.

Finishing cleaning his teeth, Chris spit out the toothpaste that had collected in his mouth before being shoved out of the way as Wesker went to fix his hair further, thin fingers reaching upward to carefully push loose hairs back and in working order.

"This is weird," Chris finally said, watching as Wesker grabbed a comb and began to style his hair further.

Not answering for a time, Wesker adjusted a few strands before raising an eyebrow, his gaze moving from his own reflection to Chris'. "You've seen me style my hair numerous times before, Chris… I don't see why you have to point this out now."

"I'm not talking about your hair obsession, I'm talking about how… how normal we are right now… like, you know… we're acting like some married couple," Chris replied, hand going down to scratch himself as he waited once more for the sink.

Wesker paused his combing and Chris could see his eyes avert to where his hand currently was before going back to his own reflection. "If you're uncomfortable with the situation we've set up, then perhaps you should go home."

Shaking his head, Chris went to sit on the toilet, a yawn escaping. While he found their new domestic lifestyle strange, he wasn't going to complain about it enough that he'd want to leave. He just found it… odd, how easily they slipped into the rolls of roommates, even though it would only last for another week or so.

He liked it to some extent, though. It was nice to wake up and see Wesker there… Well, he more often saw Wesker's backside as he got dressed for the day, and would then proceed to admire it before falling asleep for another twenty minutes, until he would get up and get ready for work with the bathroom finally free for him to use. The point was, though, that they had easily set up something that worked for the two of them, lulling Chris further into the belief that they were making it work, and that their relationship was stable. It was… nice, he decided.

Weird and confusing at times, but nice none the less.

"Why are you up so early on your day off?" Wesker finally asked, putting his comb down before he went to brush his teeth.

"Well, seeing as how most of the STARS members are taking advantage of the Memorial Day holiday, unlike yourself, some of us decided to go to the park and secure ourselves a picnic table by the outdoor pool before it gets too busy." Sitting back against the toilet, Chris shivered as the cold porcelain touched his skin but stayed where he was, the cool touch a nice reprieve from the warm air in the stuffy bathroom.

Chris waited while Wesker brushed his teeth, eyes glazing over as he stared at the wall in front of him, mind wandering over the list of things he had to buy for the picnic before he arrived at Jill's to pick her up for their day out together. He had been looking forward to this holiday for a while, and didn't mind getting up earlier than usual in order to secure a good spot in what was guaranteed to be a busy area on such a day.

"Who's going?"

Snapping his attention back to Wesker, Chris noticed he had managed to brush his teeth and rinse his mouth with mouthwash before Chris had even gotten through his mental list of chip flavours he had to get.

"Uh, Jill, Forest, Joseph, Brad, and Richard… Why, did you want to come?" Smiling, Chris stood up and tugged Wesker close, hand grasping his wrist to pull him over. Feeling Wesker's arms automatically wrap around his waist, Chris smiled and kissed him quickly, finally sharing their good morning kiss.

"I have work to do. Besides… I burn in the sun," Wesker said, going to bite Chris' bottom lip gently.

"Who works on a national holiday?" Chris asked, pouting slightly, which only gave Wesker more lip to nibble on.

"I do, as well as half the city. You should be grateful I've given you all the day off," he mumbled before kissing Chris again, his tongue sliding against the seam of Chris' lips. Opening his mouth, Chris moaned softly as Wesker went to suck on his tongue, spearmint invading his senses.

Breaking the kiss, Chris smiled and gently touched the small of Wesker's back, making his back arch ever so slightly- pressing their bodies closer together. "Well… can I show you how grateful I am with some thank you sex?"

That was another great thing about living with Wesker- spontaneous sex.

"We both have places to be, dear heart," he said, their foreheads touching before Chris went to nuzzle him, warm breath dancing across a high cheekbone.

Grasping the back of Wesker's neck, Chris went to breathe in his scent, the spicy cologne he usually wore currently gone, leaving Chris with just the delicious and soothing smell of his skin. While he breathed in Wesker's scent, Chris could feel hands slip under his boxers, fingers going to squeeze and kneed his ass.

Groaning, Chris went to nibble on Wesker's earlobe before sucking on it, hearing him let out a large puff of air before one hand went to slide between Chris' cheeks, a finger pressing against his entrance in a teasing manner.

Rocking against Wesker, Chris could feel himself getting hard, and desperately wished Wesker hadn't put pants on so he could rub against a responding arousal.

"Come on… We've got plenty of t-time," Chris huffed out, voice already husky as Wesker's hands left his ass only to go and fondle his arousal and balls. "We can do it quick… We can suck each other off at the same time…"

He could feel Wesker falter for just a moment, his hands pausing for a split second before he moved to look at Chris, successfully tearing his mouth away from his ear. "If we're late because of this, I'm blaming it on you."

Smiling, Chris kissed Wesker before gasping as Wesker slid a finger over the tip of his dick. "Trust me, we won't be late."

Moving in for another kiss, Chris found himself suddenly slammed up against the bathroom wall, his side just missing the towel rack as Wesker shoved his tongue inside his mouth. Sweeping across all of his weak spots, Chris moaned before grabbing at Wesker's pants, desperate to work the clasp undone so he could have access to his dick.

Realizing what he was doing, Wesker's hands left Chris' own cock and slid back around to his ass, squeezing and kneading the muscles while Chris finally got his pants undone, his hips resisting the urge to thrust forward before Wesker was free.

Ghosting his hands upwards, Wesker's delicate fingers danced across Chris' side before grabbing his arms and shoving them up against the wall, pushing his wrists together in a dominating hold. They had stopped kissing a short moment ago, but refused to break away completely, their lips still touching and hot breath still cascading over each other.

"Y-your hair is going to get all messy again," Chris managed to get out, head falling back against the wall as Wesker's free hand pulled his pants and briefs down far enough so his arousal sprung free.

"No thanks to you." He could hear the amusement in Wesker's tone, heavily masked by a deep huskiness. Chris loved to hear Wesker's British drawl become even more apparent during sex- to hear that gorgeous accent wash against his ear and down his spine, sending Chris into an even more aroused and heightened state.

Chris had no shame in saying Wesker's voice alone could turn him on.

Biting down on Chris' neck, Wesker kept his hands held above his head while his free hand moved to push Chris' boxers down too, giving them both access to each others groins.

Sliding his hand through course dark curls, Chris locked eyes with Wesker as his hands stopped at the base of his dick, teasing him with the possibility of more. Keeping their eyes locked, Chris refused to beg as Wesker pushed forward and let his dick rub against the underside of Chris', fingers still playing with his dark hair.

"You keep doing this and we will be late," Chris finally said, grinning in triumph as Wesker's eyes narrowed and the grip on his wrists loosened. Taking the opportunity, Chris pulled his wrists away from the wall and moved to grab Wesker's face in his hands, bringing him in for a heated kiss as Wesker finally pushed against him, their dicks sliding together.

Gasping into the kiss, Wesker took the opportunity to slide his tongue in once again before going to suck on Chris' tongue, his hands rubbing their members together.

"Should we continue this in the bedroom?" Wesker huffed out, his hair finally coming loose as Chris ran his fingers through it. God, Chris thought he looked amazing when he was all dishevelled.

Nodding, Chris pulled away in order to slip his boxers completely off while Wesker did the same, making them both entirely nude and exposed to the warm spring heat that was making its way into Wesker's apartment.

Grabbing Chris' hand, Wesker dragged him to the bedroom with Chris admiring his ass the entire time, loving how strong all of his muscles were, including the ones in his butt. Moving forward, Chris took the opportunity to touch it, and pressed himself against Wesker's back as they finally made it to the bed.

Arching back against Chris, Wesker purred slightly as Chris touched his behind, squeezing gently while biting his shoulder. Growling softly, Chris couldn't help but smile, and took the sign that Wesker was letting him take a slightly more dominant role as a good thing.

Maybe he'd let loose a little more than usual…

"What are you doing?" Wesker mumbled, head moving back so it was resting against Chris' shoulder, their bodies suddenly pressing together. Moving his hands away, Chris gasped as he felt Wesker's ass press against his dick, something Wesker had _never_ let happen before.

"Taking advantage of your good mood, apparently," Chris said, still a little amazed at how he was the one behind Wesker like this, rather than the other way around. It felt… good. It actually felt amazing, and Chris slowly pressed his hips forward and rubbed ever so slightly.

He could feel Wesker tense a moment and thought maybe he'd gone too far before Wesker hesitantly ground back- no doubt experimentation on his part. "It is a nice day today… I feel like being in a good mood."

Laughing softly, Chris wrapped his arms around Wesker's waist and stayed pressed against him, the two of them suddenly slowing down. A few minutes passed in which they ground against each other, still standing up, before Wesker looked at the alarm clock, eyes narrowing.

Pushing away rather quickly, Wesker went to get on the bed, indicating Chris should follow.

"You said we wouldn't be late, but we're already five minutes behind," Wesker said as Chris got on the bed as well. It wasn't his fault they were five minutes behind…

"What are we going to do?" Chris asked, just as Wesker pushed him down on the mattress, his head at the foot of the bed.

"Perform oral sex at the same time, of course. Isn't that what you wanted to do, Chris?" Wesker asked, already positioning himself above Chris.

Suddenly looking up to see an erect dick and balls above his head, Chris had a moment of hesitation- reality beginning to sink in. He had never done this with another guy- in fact, he hadn't even done this with a woman. What was he supposed to do, exactly? Wesker's dick was at a different angle, and he was still getting used to giving blowjobs the regular way!

Obviously sensing Chris' discomfort, Wesker got off of him and stared at him over his shoulder, leg still lying over his chest while his hand began to work over his dick. He seemed entirely bored at the moment, an eyebrow raised as he worked Chris' dick while Chris just lay on the mattress, hands still in the position they were when he grasped Wesker's thighs.

"You look like an idiot," Wesker said, making Chris drop his hands, finally gaining a little bit of reality back. "Now what is your problem? We have fifteen minutes to go before we really must be leaving."

"I... well, I don't know what to do, exactly," Chris confessed, eyes going from Wesker's hand around his dick, up to his grey eyes, and finally back down to admire how the way Wesker was sitting was showing off his ass.

Rolling his eyes, Wesker moved back to position himself above Chris, and Chris could feel his warm breath slid against the tip of his dick, making him jump slightly.

"Suck me off like you normally do by paying attention to the tip. What you can't get into your mouth you use your hand on… Again, do what you normally do. Only this time I'll be above."

"Will you thrust into my mouth?" Chris asked, suddenly feeling like an idiot. Who needed a step by step guide on the sixty-nine position?

He could hear and feel Wesker sigh, before there was a mouth over the tip of his cock and things didn't matter anymore. Relaxing as Wesker sucked at the tip of his dick for a while, Chris took a deep breath before reaching up to position Wesker's dick downwards while he lifted his head up.

Admiring how Wesker's cock contrasted against his skin, Chris watched a bit of pre-cum bead up at the slit, making the pink, swollen head of Wesker's member shimmer slightly. Not being able to resist any longer, Chris moved forward and took the head in his mouth and lapped up the pre-cum, moaning as he felt Wesker do the same.

With the feeling of Wesker bobbing up and down on his cock, Chris spread his legs a little further while he began to kiss and lick the tip of Wesker's cock, moaning every so often as pleasure invaded his senses.

He was still fairly novice at performing oral sex, but he had begun to enjoy it a lot more, too. There was something strangely erotic about having Wesker's sex between his lips, with the velvety smooth skin running along his tongue and the smell of his arousal so close. While he would have found the idea a little more disgusting if he wasn't so aroused, the fact that Chris was horny as fuck made him, in a sense, open to pretty much anything.

Moving his hand up, Chris began to give Wesker a hand job at the same time, fingers meeting Wesker's sac every so often. On the third upstroke, Chris had to stop sucking Wesker's dick just as Wesker lifted his head and licked up and down Chris' own member before going to suck on his balls, his saliva coating them quickly, making Chris cry out softly.

"O-oh fuck," he managed to get out, movement a little shaky as Wesker's tongue roamed over his balls, the softness of his tongue even going over his perineum before he lifted his head, hips moving down on Chris.

"Keep sucking, Christopher…" Wesker murmured, and Chris could practically feel Wesker's straining as he tried to prevent himself from just thrusting his dick down Chris' throat.

Nodding even though he couldn't see it, Chris moved back up to take the already saliva-coated pink tip in his mouth, moaning once again as the heat and taste took over. Wesker's hand moved to pump Chris as Chris worked on his dick, tongue moving to flick against the head a few times, making Wesker let out the most delicious sound.

While his one hand continued to slide up and down Wesker's member, occasionally stopping to fondle his balls, Chris' other hand went to run along his ass, feeling the muscles constrict and relax as his fingers danced across the smooth expanse of flesh.

Finally going back down, Wesker's head began to bob at an even faster pace, and Chris desperately fought the urge to thrust upwards. He had made the mistake once of thrusting into Wesker's mouth and Wesker pretty much kicked Chris out of his apartment, barely giving him time to put his clothes back on.

Wesker did not appreciate it, to say the least.

They were both getting incredibly close to completion at this point in time, with Wesker practically ravishing Chris' groin- his lips and tongue seemingly everywhere on him at one time. Chris, for his part, was just trying to keep up as Wesker carefully began to thrust into his mouth, his growling and soft moans occasionally carrying up to Chris.

Usually Wesker was pretty much silent during sex, the occasional growl or purr escaping. But it seemed sucking another man's dick while being sucked himself was one of his kinks, because although he wasn't very loud, he was still making more sound than normal.

"I-I'm close," Chris finally managed to get out as he pulled away from Wesker, his cheek pressing against his thigh, hot breath sticking to his skin. He could feel Wesker give one last hard suck on the tip before he was getting off of Chris, movements still completely in control.

"Sit up," Wesker said, his hair a complete mess and cheeks a dusty pink. Admiring his appearance for a moment, Chris slowly got up and straddled Wesker's waist, his hands braced on his shoulders as Wesker began to stroke his dick with one hand, while his middle finger slid into his entrance, making Chris gasp.

Grinding down a little, Chris could feel Wesker stroke his prostate in rhythm with his hand that was making easy work of Chris' dick- fingers dancing across the head before sliding down the main vein. It didn't take too long before Chris tossed his head back and came, a low moan accompanying his release.

Dropping his head down, Chris rested his forehead against Wesker's, eyes shut before he opened them to see a pair of steel grey eyes glaring back at him.

"Finish me off too, we're late," he demanded, fingers leaving Chris. Rolling his eyes, Chris moved to kiss Wesker deeply, the two of them tasting each other as he did his best to get Wesker off, one hand grasping Wesker's cock while the other rolled his balls against the palm of his hand.

"Best morning ever?" Chris whispered when they broke, and watched Wesker's expression go from irritation to arousal as he neared completion. Grabbing the back of Chris' neck, Wesker stuffed his face in Chris' shoulder and kept Chris turned slightly so he couldn't see his face as he came- something Chris was all too accustomed to.

Feeling Wesker's sperm coat his hand, Chris continued to fondle him before Wesker finally lifted his head, everything about his appearance making Chris want to ravish him again.

"Heh… well, uh… thanks for giving me the day off!" Chris finally said, laughing when Wesker gave him a rather confused look.

"We're terribly late," Wesker said after a moment, his eyes going to look at the alarm clock. "We'll have to shower together."

Saluting him, Chris climbed off of Wesker's lap and followed him into the bathroom.

Not even waiting for the water to warm up, Wesker turned the shower on and got in, dragging Chris with him. Yelping as the cool water hit his overheated skin, Chris' first reaction was to get out of the way of the spray. Unfortunately, Wesker pretty much forced him under the water, getting him soaking wet in a matter of seconds.

"Fuck, Wesker! My balls are going to fall off!" Chris said over the spray of the shower, just as Wesker shoved him out of the way so he could get wet too.

Standing back a little ways, Chris gave Wesker his best hurt puppy dog look, only to lose it as Wesker stretched under the water, head thrown back as water cascaded down his perfect body.

"Hey, maybe if you call in sick and I-" Chris began, already imaging an amazing day of nothing but fucking for the two of them, only to be cut off as Wesker threw a bar of soap at him.

"Wash yourself and go to your picnic," Wesker stated, ruining the mood.

"What if I dropped the soap?" Chris asked, rubbing the bar over his chest. "Would you take advantage of me?"

Wesker paused washing his hair, the soap bubbles collecting around his head. "Are you retarded?" he asked after a moment of intense scrutiny, his eyes narrowed.

"You know, you're your own cock block," Chris mumbled, rolling his eyes as he moved to wash his crotch, which had been covered in semen and spit.

"And you, dear heart," Wesker began, head going under the shower to rinse off the shampoo, "are late."

* * *

_Wesker, the king of the afterglow! So I hope you enjoyed that~! Like I said, it would have been in chapter 30 but I thought it would be a little much, you know? So yes, here it is!_


End file.
